


The Devil and His Lover

by phillestersfringe



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillestersfringe/pseuds/phillestersfringe
Summary: Mark is a hybrid, demon and human.Jack is the devil, in search of a mate in order to keep his throne in hell.He chooses Mark, who is completely unaware of his bloodline and hilarity, laughter, serious shit and daemon shit ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first septiplier fanfic, don't hate me and hopefully you enjoy!!  
> -xoACSTxo

Mark’s POV: 

The first time I changed, I'd nearly died.  
Broken ribs, fractured skull.  
The doctors hadn't a clue how, how I'd manage to get so banged up and quite frankly, I didn't either.  
It took two months, three weeks and two days for me to recall what exactly had happened.

On that second day, of three weeks and two months, I experienced my second change.  
I stumbled through the hall, holding my head which was ablaze with pain from the neverending screeches of the tortured souls below.  
I could hear them, the screams of human souls as the demons played with them, like a tiger playing with its prey.

I looked in the mirror in the hall, cracked down the middle my eyes were tar black, no brown or white left in them and grotesque horns protruding from my forehead. I touched them, only to realize my fingernails had turned to claws, black claws.  
A pair of wings, feathers pitch as night sprouted from my shoulder blades, the pain blurring my vision and clouding my hearing.

What's wrong with me??

Last thing I remember is falling to the ground, and a voice.  
A soft chuckle and a pair of blue eyes, slowing turning black.

“Oh Mark, don't fight it..You can't fight it.”

 

*********

I was editing a new happy wheels video when I felt it, that strange pull inside my chest and stomach.

Oh god no, please not now.

I'd learned to deal with the changes, though they were random as all hell which fucked shit up sometimes.  
I continued editing until it got too intense to resist, then I finally stepped away from my computer and sat on my bed, holding my head in my hands and breathing slowly.

I was immersed in my little happy place, staying there until I felt a calmness rush over me.  
I still had no idea what was actually happening to me, but it wasn't exactly something I could talk to normal people about.

Thump.

What the hell??

Thump, thump, thump.

I stood quickly, stopping when I heard whispers coming from my kitchen.

“Are you sure sir, he's a half breed, couldn't you-”. 

“ Leave me, I don't need a babysitter.”

Footsteps, coming closer.  
I felt my body go into automatic panic mode, I backed away from the door quickly searching my room for something that I could use as a weapon.  
But, he was quick.  
The door swung open, thudding softly against the wall of my bedroom.

There he stood, looking like an angel.  
Hair brown and dyed green on top, eyes so blue I could've mistaken them for containing an actual ocean within them.  
Wearing an all black suit, he approached.

“Ahh, Mark, is it?”

He asked, Irish accent soft and delicate.  
I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off before I could.

“It's alright, I already know it is.”

He smiled, a terrifying sight...Yet oddly charming.

“Wh-who the hell are you? Why are you in my house?!”

His eyes turned coal black, no blue or white left in them.  
I felt a jolt of fear, he chuckled.  
His eyes returned to their original ocean blue color and he stood straighter, fixing his tie and walking closer to me.

“You know who I am, I'm the center of your worst nightmares, Mark Edward Fischbach.”

My hands trembled, he sat on my bed leaning back and running a hand through his hair.  
My feet remained frozen to the ground, the silence stretched on.  
Finally, his intense gaze found me again, he cleared his throat.

“The Devil is real and he’s not some little red man with horns and a tail.

His voice was soft, deeper than before.  
He stood, stepping towards me, my heartbeat picking up to a frantic pace.

“He can be beautiful because he's a fallen angel and he used to be God's favorite.”

He grinned, revealing what were normal human teeth earlier but now were sharp and fang-like.  
His eyes returning to that coal black as he leaned in, his face inches from mine

“But, I’m no longer daddy's favorite little angel.”

Small black horns twisted elegantly from his forehead, wings branched out behind him.  
They were feathered, the same shade as his eyes.  
I looked up at him, cringing internally at how my voice shook when I spoke.

“What do you want from me?”

My voice was but a whisper, I felt chills go down my spine as he leaned closer, his mouth almost touching my ear  
I could feel his breath, ice cold down my neck as he whispered.

“I want you to be my mate.”

My entire brain malfunctioned, I stared blankly at him for a solid five minutes before speaking.

“Wait, what??”

He pulled back, rolling his eyes, which had changed back to blue again.  
He pulled off his jacket, throwing it on the bed and took off his tie.

“I want you to be my mate, Mark.”

“Satan's into dudes?”

I blurted out, he burst into laughter.  
Unbuttoning the first few buttons of his black dress shirt, he spoke nonchalantly.

“Yep, more specifically interested in whatever gender.”

My eyes wandered to the pale white skin of his neck, slender, pretty…

Begging for a hand to be wrapped around it, squeezing as I thrust into h- wait what am I thinking??  
I'm not even gay what the fuck?..

He chuckled, looking me in the eyes and whispering.

“Oops, I forgot to mention I can read and influence your thoughts, darling.”

I felt my cheeks heat up as he smirked, I sat down in the chair across from my bed.  
He sighed, walking over to me and sitting in my lap.  
I froze and he ran his pointer finger along my jawline.

“So? Your answer?..”

I paused, trying not to stutter as I replied.

“Can't you just ‘influence’ my thoughts and make me agree anyways?”

He frowned, shaking his head.  
I immediately felt a little less panicky, I atleast had a choice.

“Humans were created with free will that neither God or I can taint, now speak your questions quickly, I’m a...Being of little patience.”

I pondered over my next question carefully, trying to pick the most relevant of them first.

“What if I say no?”

He smiled a devious smile, leaning in closer.

Oh, I'm definitely bi, definitely bisexual fuck.

I shivered as he licked a stripe up from collarbone to earlobe.

“We’ll have fun testing how strong your will is, see how long it takes for you to give into your desire.”

He stood quickly, smoothing out his clothes and running a hair through his hair.

“Which, trust me, definitely exists. I can smell it on you, taste it on your skin.”

He leaned down, kissing my cheek.  
I flinched, to which he clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“Awhhh, Mark. Still uncomfortable?”

He crooned, teasingly before giggling softly.  
He grabbed his tie and his jacket, putting just the jacket back on.

“I’m afraid I've got business to attend to, but fret not love I'll be back.”

“I'm still really confused, why is the devil in my apartment and why has he chosen me as a ‘mate’??”

He sighed as if the answer was obvious, a soft ‘hmp’ escaping his lips.

“Your father was a good friend of mine.”

What… My father??

“I’ll explain more about our friendship when I return, until then darling, for answers you'll have to wait.”

And with that, he had disappeared.  
Not a single trace of his existence in my apartment, leading me to begin questioning what the actual fuck just happened.

Have I gone crazy, or did that just happen?...  
I think it happened…If this was all a dream then it was a crazily realistic feeling dream..

I lied down, mind numb and unable to process anything.  
Tired, confused and full of questions, I willed myself to sleep.

**  
Jack’s POV:

“Sir you must pick a mate soon, otherwise…”

My worried assistant- Damien, rambled.  
In order to remain the ruler of hell, the council ordered that I find a mate.  
There was a required position, I wouldn't call it the ‘queen’ role, because that implies the mate be female.  
Which, isn't always so.  
Anyways, the council had given me a have a year to find a mate, if I failed to find a mate my cousin Eric would take over.

Lets just say, Eric is a cruel...Man I guess is the word, though we aren't exactly human.  
We're the hybrid breeds of fallen angels and demons (which believe it or not, are not the same thing), descendants of the first of the fallen, Lucifer.  
Lucifer remains, in the bits of our wretched souls.  
In our veins, his blood courses, awakened and fierce beneath the skin.  
Powers humans write stories about, powers that strike fear and obedience into true demons and hybrids alike.  
Those powers, I myself possess.

“I am the last of the hybrids that descended directly from Lucifer, the first of our kind;”

My voice took on a deeper tone than usual, sounding more demonic than ever. A strong sense of determination filled my entire being, as I stared back at Damien’s wide-eyed intimidation.

“I will not be kicked from my throne, I cannot be replaced.”

After that neither of us spoke, Damien just trailed behind me as I got everything together for the meeting I had today.  
You see, the council wanted to meet with me today, to see if I've made any progress finding a mate.  
Which I hadn't.

Who the hell am I going to pick, I’m the ruler of hell, it’s not like I can walk up to someone and be like ‘yo I’m Satan, wanna rule hell with me?’

 

I frowned and wracked my brain for ideas, but my head was a barren wasteland.  
Damien raised an eyebrow, but left an all black suit on my bed and left the room silently.

I also hate pretty much everyone and don't really know anyone, how's this gonna work?...  
Guess I’ll have to pick from the family-friend book… Hmm, which of those annoy me the least?..

I stripped out of my casual jeans plus t-shirt combo and began slipping on the suit.  
I had just gotten pants on and was done with about half the buttons on my black button-up, when James (Damien’s younger, more flamboyant and perverted brother) burst into the room.

“Oh Sean, don't you look just..Mouthwatering.”

His cold grey eyes wandered, not even bothering to hide that he was checking me out.  
I rolled my eyes, finishing the buttons on my dress shirt. I reached for my tie, but slim pale fingers beat me to it.

“Allow me.”

He hummed, doing up my tie before running his fingers down my chest.  
I sighed, pulling away and adjusting it.

“What do you want James, why are you in my room?”

“Well what I really want is to fuck you, but that's probably not what you wanted to hear..So I'll just say I'm bored and wanted to help.”

He ran a hand through his snow-white hair, his black nails a stark contrast.  
I rolled my eyes, half tempted to tell him to go fuck himself but wondering if he'd take it the wrong way.

“Well, I'm afraid you're not going to get what you really want, James.”

He let out a ‘hmmp’ and pouted, crossing his arms and sitting on my bed like a spoiled child.  
Only then had I noticed his outfit.  
Black tight jeans, a black see-through shirt made of some sheer type of material and combat boots that made him just an inch shorter than me.

Such a twink.

“Why not Jaaaack..”

“Because you are about a century younger than I, immature, hormonal and can't stop talking or thinking about sex long enough to have an actual conversation.”

He frowned, looking down at the floor and fiddling with the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt.  
I sighed, I didn't wanna hurt this kid.  
After all, he was just a kid…

“Can I at least blow you?”

Nevermind, he's not a kid.  
Just a perv.  
A fucking perv.

I sputtered, he looked at me with big doe eyes and a cheeky grin.

“Are you actually serious right now?”

“Pleaseee, I honestly just need to suck some dick right now.”

“You're barely 118!!”

He shrugged lightly jumping to his feet with cat-like grace, walking towards me and stopping inches away from my face.  
He pressed his body to mine for a second, before smiling and dropping to his knees.  
Before he could make another move, I sent him flying with a flick of my wrist.  
He groaned, hitting the wall with a sharp thwack. 

“What the fuck Jack?!?!”

“Leave James, before I tell your brother about this.”

He glared, getting to his feet and stomping out of the room. I let out a breath of relief as he left.

Finally, jeez.  
I'm torn between strangling the kid or castrating him. I looked back through the family friend book, seeing a name I hadn't heard in a century. Fischbach. Ahhh, yes..I'll pay the newest descendant a visit. 

Just then, Damien reentered the room and patiently waited. With a final look in the mirror, I turned to him as I opened the portal to the half-breeds realm.  
It shone, a light brighter than daylight and with every color known to man and some they hadn't even discovered yet.  
I looked to Damien, took a breath I didn't need and stepped through.


	2. Curiosity and Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!! Sorry it took awhile to get out. I'm kind of sucky when it comes to inspiration and getting around to writing.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> -Alexx

Jack's POV:

“Satan's into dudes?”

His eyes were almost comically wide, I couldn't help but chuckle.  
I watched nervousness flicker within those warm eyes, then turn into embarrassment, as blood flushed beneath the delicate skin of his cheeks.  
I shrugged, unbuttoning the first few buttons of my black dress shirt.

“Yep, more specifically interested in whatever gender.”

I felt his eyes on me, raising a brow, I let my energy gently influence the thoughts in his pretty little head, the scent of his desire was already rolling off him by the time he realized what I was doing.  
I chuckled, meeting his confused expression with a smirk.

"Oops, I forgot to mention I can read and influence your thoughts, darling."

His blush deepened, but I felt a nervousness coming from him as he lost himself in thought again, so I crossed the room, sat in his lap and ran my finger along his jaw.  
Which of course, immediately brought him back to the present, he looked at me with those big brown eyes, full of curiosity and fear.

“So? Your answer?..”

He hesitated, licking his lips before speaking with a slightly shaky voice.

"Can't you just ‘influence’ my thoughts and make me agree anyways?"

Oh no, that's not the impression I wanted to give him at all.  
I mean, one of the satanic commandments is not to engage in sexual acts without enthusiastic consent. I frowned, shaking my head.

"Humans were created with free will that neither God or I can taint, now speak your questions quickly, I’m a...Being of little patience."

He bit his lip as he thought, his voice trembled as he spoke but he put on a brave face.

“What if I say no?”

I couldn't help but grin, I just had to tease him. His reactions were so expressive and adorable, after all.  
I leaned in, running my tongue over the tan skin of his collarbone, up his neck, before stopping right below his ear. I felt his body respond and I smelled the sweet scent of his desire fill the room once again.

“We’ll have fun testing how strong your will is, see how long it takes for you to give into your desire.”

I stood, adjusting my clothes and running a hand through my hair, I had business to attend to.

“Which, trust me, definitely exists. I can smell it on you, taste it on your skin.”

I leaned, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He flinched, I quickly his my disappointment with a click of my tongue and a smirk.

“Awhhh, Mark. Still uncomfortable?”

I grabbed my tie and jacket, putting on my jacket and slipping the tie into my pocket, before signalling Damien that I was ready.

“I’m afraid I've got business to attend to, but fret not love I'll be back.”

“I'm still really confused, why is the devil in my apartment and why has he chosen me as a ‘mate’??”

I sighed, this human was cute, but at this point I questioned if he was really this dense or if he was just in shock.

“Your father was a good friend of mine.”

What… My father??

“I’ll explain more about our friendship when I return, until then darling, for answers you'll have to wait.”

And with that, I disappeared from his small apartment, to the room in which my father and cousin were waiting for me. I cracked my knuckles and smiled.

“Well, let's get to business, shall we?”

 

**********

Mark's POV:

He kept his promise, returning later that evening.

"So—"

"AGHH!"

I jumped, knocking over an entire stack of engineering textbooks, earning an eyebrow raise and a giggle from the man behind me.

"Jeez, I know you're the devil and all but could you try not to give me a heart attack? Maybe, y'know, knock? Use a door??"

 

He shrugged, walking to me with the lithe and grace of a panther stalking his prey.  
He wasn't very tall, or very big. He was lean, shoulders broad and a soft, almost pretty kind of face.  
Which I'd least expected from the devil himself.

“So, I believe you had questions, about how I knew your father.. Basically, he worked for my father, the current ruler of hell. Once I find a mate, I take over the throne..Your father's true name is Asmodeus, he is a demon.”

I looked at him in shock, he looked back with a serious expression, waiting for my reaction.

“Wait...What?..Does that mean I'm..”

“Your mother was human, you're only half. You're equally as human as you are demon, Mark.”

He said, his tone was gentle as he lead me to the mirror, placing his hand over my eyes.

“Focus. You feel that? That buzz in your veins? Makes you feel powerful doesn't it? Focus on it, and all will be revealed.”

I did as he said, he was right. I felt an almost overwhelming sense of energy take over my body, I gasps quietly, feeling something on my forehead, my eyes watered and my shoulders suddenly had a tremendous weight on them.

“That’s it Mark, perfect. Now open your eyes and you'll see.”

His voice was soft, his touch gentle as the hand across my eyes and obscuring my vision, moved slowly as it fell to his side. 

"This, is your demonic form. Thanks to your half human blood, you can shift back and forth between human form and this."

I looked into the mirror, and what I saw...

Monster, you're a monster! 

My mind screamed at me, the twisted black horns that protruded from my forehead were the first thing I noticed.  
Then, I noticed my eyes.  
No longer were they that familiar brown I'd come to know.  
They were black as night, the sclera as well.  
The mark of demonic energy.  
My shoulders sagged under the weight of my newfound wings, feathers black as pitch and dragging along the ground.

"This...Is really me?"

I saw Jack smile, as I stared into the mirror. His eyes roamed over me, but he didn't have the same expression as me.  
He looked almost...In awe.

"Yes and I have to say Mark, you are—"

"A monster?"

"Magnificent."

His voice was firm, assuring but gentle.  
He instructed me to close my eyes, so I did.  
Soon enough, with some concentration and help on Jack's end, I was back to looking normal and I wasn't exactly sure how to feel.  
My father was a demon, my mother a human and I've just been told so by the devil himself.

"Not just any demon Mark, he was a soldier for my father. He kept hell from erupting quite literally on Earth. He kept you safe, which is why he had to disappear when you were young."

I nodded, in shock still and sitting on my bed, head in my hands and taking deep breaths.

"I just...It's a lot to take in.."

Jack looked at me with sympathetic eyes, a soft knowing smile on his lips. He put his arm around me and gave me a short but sweet kiss on the temple.

"I know, it's a fuck ton. But I promise Mark, I promise you I won't force you into anything. If you want to go on living your life, tell me to fuck off now and I will never bother you again."

He looked so genuine..What was this feeling? I was...Touched?? Because the devil himself was giving me the kindness I'd never gotten from any other being?  
I could've said no...But...Was my human life even that great? I was on my own..And here the devil was offering me what I wanted most.  
The truth.  
The real story, of what the hell happened.  
And, as most humans, curiosity got the best of me.

"No..I want to know the truth, I can't agree to be your mate...Not yet. But I can't...I can't let my only chance of getting the truth slip away.

He nodded, a relieved look in his eyes and gave a crooked smile.

"Well, I'll reveal whatever secrets you wish to know, because I honestly believe you deserve the truth."


End file.
